La Nuit du Sérail
by Scarletborn
Summary: Lady Caroline is forced to become part of Lord Niklaus's imperial harem. She enters a world of danger, intrigue and death where her life means nothing. Now as a slave she must learn how to survive and how to endure with the hopes that maybe one day she will be able to escape from the monster that trapped her in that world and is now obsessed with her. AU story. Dark themes.
1. Beauty wrapped in silken binds

_**Alternative universe. Includes science fiction.**_

**Warnings:** Abuse, Slavery, Non Con, Bondage

**Additional warnings:** This is not a happy story. It has abusive themes and abusive characters. It is not meant to be viewed as a romantic story. It is a completely fictional story but those themes are going to be prominent.

**Disclaimer:** All rights and characters belong to TVD

* * *

_**Information:**_

"_**La Nuit du Sérail**__"_ takes place in a completely different universe which includes different planets that form different alliances. Each planet has each own species that has evolved during the ages. Species as Vampires, Witches, Warlocks, Werewolves, Humans and many more. (More details over different planets and different species will be given as the story progresses. Most -if not all- of the characteristics each creature has are similar to those we have seen in the Vampire Diaries.)

_For now here is some basic information. _

~~~**Humans** descend from several planets and galaxies. They do not have any supernatural abilities. They can survive only in planets with oxygen. For centuries they thrived and created great civilizations until the day Vampires started landing on human planets. They came and blood was spilled as cities were sacked and wrecked. They conquered and destroyed everything in their way. Planets were placed under siege and humans were forced into a life of servitude. Men and women were collected and turned into slaves. As time passed by treaties were forged that secured a bigger life expectancy for the human slaves that were treated by Vampires as a form of entertainment or they were simply ending up as a food source for them.

In time many humans were forced to work for Vampires or even enter the Vampire military force as servants for the soldiers. A few of them were turned into mutant vampires and rose to power.

The blood and sexual services of the humans were to always be given to the Vampires either willingly or by force.

In the courts of the most powerful Vampires harems were also created.

In the prologue and the first chapters of the story the first human planet that is introduced is Arcadia. Caroline's home planet.

~~~**Vampires** are coming from the galaxy Erinys. They inhabit several planets. The most prominent is Noctis. In that planet darkness prevails. They have two shuttered moons, one golden and one silver, in the sky and a dark sun that casts obscure glows during what they consider day. Light is always absent. While they are in their own planet they have increased strength and speed compared to other species but their abilities are limited compared to how they are supernaturally amplified when they are setting foot on other human planets that have other physical laws. They are avoiding planets where their powers are decreasing. When they are feeding, fighting or when they are aroused their features change. They have fangs and their eyes change color.

They feed on blood, fruits and food their planet provides them with.

If a human eats Noctisian food and water then his body becomes more familiar with Noctis's environmental conditions and eventually adapts. So much so that if he ever goes back to a human planet he starts showing vampire weaknesses as aversion towards the sun and to human food and that can even lead to his own death.

In Noctis the life expectancy for a Vampire can reach millenniums but in other planets they are considered immortals. Initially they used to feed on lower life forms of their planet but as centuries progressed and they started to visit other planets they developed a fondness over feeding on humans which they consider lesser beings. When they realized that human blood could provide them better nutrition they started invading planets where humans lived.

For the last centuries they have created the Empire. A vast and terrifying conquering force that rules over the galaxies. They conquered planets with different life forms. They created alliances with different species and their power grew.

They expanded their trade and their military forces became the terror of the universe. In their conquests they collected riches from each planet they sacked. Along with minerals, energy sources they also created the slaving trade.

~~~The Empire is ruled by monarchs. Known as the Originals or the Original family.

Mikael was the founder of the Empire. He is now known as the Emperor. Under his iron fist the Vampires became stronger and powerful. His house, also known as the house of Mikaelson, rules all the colonies of the Empire.

His sons and his only daughter are the leaders of the Empire and are the commanders or their military forces.

After the death of the Empress Mikael has left Noctis and settled on its twin planet Nox where he oversees the Empire's affairs.

Planet Noctis is now under the reign of Prince Niklaus Mikaelson that in much of Mikael's dismay has managed to rise to power and to gain the leadership of the biggest part of their military forces. He is cruel and unforgiving. He commands fear and loyalty.

Elijah Mikaelson is second in command under his brother Klaus. He is as dangerous as his brother but he likes to consider himself as the honorable brother. He is the one that oversees the Noctisian Law System and forges new laws.

Finn Mikaelson is the Empire's ambassador. He is keeping a distance from his family and he was his own code of honor. He is always trying to maintain the peace and he is the one that contacts Mikael the most.

Kol Mikaelson is the one of the greatest Captains of the Empire's fleet. He lives for battle and destruction.

Rebekah Mikaelson is the one responsible for keeping the alliances of the Empire intact; she is the Empire's representative and many times uses her skills in order to spy for her brothers. When she is bored she joins her brothers Kol and Klaus in battle much to Elijah's and Finn's dismay.

Each one of them is ruthless and psychotic and a force to be reckoned with. But all acknowledge that Klaus is the worst of them all.

* * *

**Prologue**

Under the bright sun of Arcadia blood and slaughter reigned. The planetary shields had been bridged and the Empire's fleet had been targeting the Capital's gates for days and nights that seemed endless.

The crystal dome that protected the city collapsed and with it the last hope of survival perished.

Arcadia's first city Lucem was invaded by the Vampire forces of the Empire under the command of the Empire's Prince Niklaus Mikaelson. He showed no mercy. No chances were given. Only death.

Nights and days of slaughter and savageness followed. Corpses littered the capital's streets as fire fell from the sky. The five great cities all over the planet's continent burned and turned to ash.

All that was left was ruins and pleads of mercy that would never come.

The creatures of the night invaded each and every home taking with them the children of Arcadia as their slaves.

_Arcadia had fallen._

* * *

**Chapter one:** Beauty wrapped in silken binds

_Days after the fall Arcadia._

_**Nequitia. Capital of Noctis.**_

The Capital was celebrating the return of the Originals for nights. All five of them had returned. A rare occasion.

A celebration of blood and savage pleasure was raging as the sounds of drums echoed everywhere. An honor to the winners and a shame to the fallen that were now dragged into the city in chains.

Lord Niklaus Mikaelson has returned as always to Nequitia victorious. He has conquered more planets and expanded the power of the Empire even further. Wherever he went his subjects bowed and worshipped him. But those displays of love where not warming Klaus's heart. He didn't believe in love. In public he was amicable but detached with his subjects and everyone knew that no one should ever dare to cross him. This is why everyone bowed in his presence. He commanded respect and fear.

This night was no different. As he now walked through the majestic vast corridors of the palace the guards were nodding before him with something akin to reverence.

He had joined the celebrations but he didn't enjoy it as much as others did. Slaves danced and wine and blood endlessly poured in their glasses and plates but unlike his already drunk brother Kol, that was indulging in three slaves concurrently, he was mostly bored. He was also not in the mood to deal with Elijah's and Finn's ethical speeches over giving more liberties to the humans and creating a law system for them. He simply didn't care. He was irritated and couldn't understand why his brothers care so much for the slaves. And Rebekah as always was somewhere around the grand hall falling in love with someone and that irritated him even more.

But if he had to be honest his siblings were not the ones responsible for his bad temper tonight. Everyone knew that when Niklaus Mikaelson returned to Noctis he would almost immediately get enraged; something that always happened when he giving his honorary report to the higher power.

As he entered his private quarters he let the sounds of the festivities fade away behind him.

He was definitely not in a mood for celebrating tonight. He preferred war over relaxation but most of all he preferred Mikael away from him. Once again his latest communication with the Emperor made him furious. Mikael's commands and his claim on the spoils of war were always infuriating him. The biggest fear of his dearest _father_ was that the bastard _son_ would gain more power and would overthrow him and take his throne in the end. And along with the throne also his head.

_He was right._

'_Soon'_ Klaus thought as the guards opened the doors of his bedroom for him.

The doors gently closed behind him and as he turned on the lights Klaus's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

A woman was sprawled on his bed. _Correction._ A woman, young in age, was tied up on his bed. Her hands were tightly tied together over her head with a red silken rope that secured them on the headboard of his king sized bed.

He was never that impressed with slaves but this time what he felt could only be described as instant attraction. Lust invaded his senses and for the first time in years he couldn't control his vampire transformation as his eyes changed momentarily. Veins formed under his eyes and he was extremely surprised. His hand reached to the amulet he wore on his neck ever since he was born and he breathed deeply. He was stunned by his reaction. He was not a boy that could not control his vampire features and yet here he stood. Craving the woman that was on his bed not only as a man but also as a vampire.

Maybe he had left the celebration too early. Maybe having some slaves help him relax was what he needed after all but this was different. This woman was something different. An exquisite pleasurable sight.

His eyed roamed over her body slowly. She was practically naked. Pieces of silk barely covered her breasts; however her long neck, the skin between and around her breasts, her stomach and navel were exposed. His eyes kept inspecting the woman that was laying on his bed. Another piece of silk was falling between her legs; it seemed like a long skirt of sorts; it was hanging low on her hips leaving tempting parts of her inviting flesh exposed. The provocative skirt, that had slits high on her thighs and exposed her long smooth legs to the eye, was reaching down to her ankles. Her body was barely trapped into a shimmery pale blue almost see through material.

Her eyes were covered with a black blindfold. Her hair was falling all around her head like a golden halo.

She seemed asleep. Her chest barely showing any movement. Her breathing was even. She smelled so…_human! _

He licked his lips and forced himself to keep his fangs buried in his gums. He wouldn't lose control over a human slave!

He noticed that she also wore jewelry. Long heavy earrings were placed on her ears. She wore bracelets in her hands and ankles made out of gold and silver. Pearls and diamonds sparkled on her skin. Similar rings were placed on her fingers and on her toes.

And of course a collar was secured on her neck. He could tell that it was made from platinum and it looked heavy. It was adorned with diamonds that formed his initials. Those collars –alas not all of this quality– were placed on the members of his private harem. He frowned as he noticed that the girl was not branded.

He turned his head and noticed that on the table in the center of his room a letter was expecting him. Without making a sound he went and opened the envelope.

"_Consider this a gift for giving me the command of the 395__th__ fleet. This tasty little thing is a new acquisition from Arcadia. _

_Maybe she will manage to sooth your nerves or… ignite them further. _

_Kol"_

Klaus's lips curled into a smirk and he tried not to roar with laughter. His idiotic brother always managed to lift his spirits with his foolishness. That was when his foolishness was not making him furious.

'_Arcadia'_ he thought. From the delicious smell alone he could tell that the girl was human. She was a slave after all. Arcadia fell only some days ago. It was the last planet of his programmed invasion. He was the one that conquered it. None of his brothers aided him. A planet full of riches and humans. A planet that was now under the supervision of Logan Fell. Mikael's mutant vampire lackey. A former human that was now more cruel than even pure blooded vampires were. He decided to let his anger go for now.

Better focus his attention to the blond slave for tonight.

He tore his eyes from the piece of paper he was holding and turned them once again at the bound beauty in his bed.

His smirk turned into a predatory smile as he took in every detail of this exquisite creature that was decorating his bed.

Maybe a distraction was what he needed after all. A night full of pleasure with his little new slave could certainly change his night for the better and would take his mind of his wretched father.

Careful not to make any sound he let the paper fall from his hands and he silently took of his cloak. His gloves and armor followed. He took out his shirt and approached the bed.

He inhaled deeply her scent. Sweet and inviting. He noticed how smooth and soft her skin looked like and his fingers tingled with excitement. Her pale creamy complexion seemed immaculate.

As he approached the almost naked woman he allowed himself to make some noise in order to see what would happen.

The girl stirred startled and moved her head in fear towards the sound. He chuckled at that as he sat next to her on the bed and he saw her trying to move away. She helplessly tried to free herself from her bonds but they wouldn't budge.

She reminded him the caged birds of his sister's collection. Untamed and afraid whenever anyone would come anywhere near them. Their wings would flap in panic as they would try to escape their cages in vain.

He could hear the girl's heart beating up faster in fear. He made a soothing sound but that only made her squirm harder. He took a feather that was on the nightstand next to his bed. He caressed the naked skin between her breasts all the way down to her navel with the tip of the feather enjoying how she writhed harder. At her erratic movements the silk that covered her left breast moved and he could see the hint of her nipple. He growled as his eyes turned vampiric again. He sat closed to her and let the feather travel lower. To her thigh all the way down to her knee and under her calf. She tried to kick him away but he laughed at that as he easily avoided her kicks.

She was becoming frantic and he could hear her heart beat fluttering in fear. She was trying to move away but her restraints kept her in place.

He let the feather drop as his hand reached to replace it on her skin. His fingers followed the same sinister route and now the girl was jerking her restrains harder. His fingertips skimmed over the tight skin of her stomach enjoying the sensation. Her skin felt softer than it looked. He let his fingers draw patterns around her navel in what he assumed was more of a tickling sensation for her.

His hand then traveled higher and his other hand joined his little exploration. The girl was yelling for him to stop. Her Arcadian language sounding like a calling to his ears. Before he decided to invade Arcadia he had studied their customs and language. He couldn't understand everything the girl was saying but he could tell that she was trying to keep her voice calm and to not to give in to her fear.

He ignored her protests completely. His conscience at easy. She was his slave. Her body belonged to him now. He could do anything he wanted with her and that was exactly what he would do.

From her struggles and from the fact that she was tied on his bed it was obvious that she was not trained yet.

He chuckled. Only Kol would give him a feisty untrained slave for entertainment.

Feisty and yet breathtaking.

His pushed away the silk that covered her breasts on her sides. Her breasts now free and exposed. She was perfect. Her breasts perfectly rounded with dark nipples that made his own breathing as erratic as hers. He palmed them and growled with lust.

His thumb brushed over her one nipple and circled the flesh there before pinching it lightly. She gasped and started trembling.

Her lips opening slightly and he couldn't do anything else than bent over and bring his face closer to her. He could try speaking to her in Arcadian but he would never demean himself by speaking a slave tongue. Soon she would learn Noctisian but it's not like he wanted to discuss with her. She was to serve another purpose. A more intimate purpose. A purpose where her mouth would be required to do other things than speak to him in any language.

"So afraid," he whispered on her lips, "so lovely". He could tell that she couldn't understand what he was saying but he could swear that she had turned even paler at his words.

He reached down and claimed her lips with his own. In retaliation his little slave bit him and he laughed but didn't break the kiss.

His tongue explored her mouth as she was trying to bite him again and to hurt him in any way she could. Mostly she was trying to pry her lips from his own.

He knew that in any other case he would gravely punish a slave that would dare to respond to his ministrations like this but he actually enjoyed the way this little slave reacted. She was amusing him. Most importantly she had a great fire inside her. A fire that he couldn't way to taste.

"Wouldn't you make a lovely vampire sweetheart?" he teased her for biting him as he broke their kiss.

He laughed at this idea. Turning a human slave into a vampire was a bad idea. Having clingy human slaves next to him for more than a few rounds in his bed was a ludicrous idea.

"But if you bite then I'll bite harder love," he said even though she couldn't understand him.

She kept struggling against the rope that restrained her and he forcibly pinned her on the mattress with his hands on her sides as he kissed again. This time his kiss was all teeth and tongue. She couldn't bite him because he was kissing her so hard that she could barely breathe.

He bit her with his blunt teeth and blood escaped from the side of her lips and he removed his mouth from hers only so he could lick the red fluid.

He moaned. She had a divine taste. Maybe he would keep this one longer than the others.

She kept fighting and squirming. Trying to push his hands away from her body.

He moved his one hand upwards. He felt the pulse in her neck and then his fingers touched her bottom lip.

She tried to bite him again but this time his other hand wrapped around her neck in warning.

She angrily yelled at him but she had stopped moving.

Her reactions were so passionate and intriguing as she was trying to maintain her pride and her control that he couldn't help but admire her. For a human she was quite interesting. She was in a precarious position and yet she was hanging on to some inner strength and that was a pleasant change. All of his slaves were so eager to please him and all seemed so afraid of him and yet this one here was screaming at him to let her go. She was not begging him to let her go. She was ordering him to do so.

But as her lips moved and as her tone of voice was becoming madder he noticed how her hair had fallen in front of her face.

Wild blond tangled locks. He couldn't resist so he let his hands travel over her face and eventually sank into that glorious maze of hair.

His harem had so many slaves. So many female humans from so many planets. And not just humans. He had so many slaves of many species at his disposal. Each one of them had beautiful hair. He had brunettes and redheads. He had slaves that had hair as dark as the ebony night of Noctis and he had slaves with blond hair but the curls he was touching now were so different. Their color so gold that he thought that it could even compete the sparkling reflections of the golden shuttered moon that littered the Noctisian Night. And as her hair was falling as a waterfall between his fingers he could swear that he had never touched something so delicate before. As if her hair was made from the finest silk he had ever touched.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed how hard she was now trying to pry herself from his touch. She was mumbling angry Arcadian words and yet her voice seemed so melodic to his ears. He was wondering how this voice would sound when she would be moaning underneath him in the throes of passion.

He let go of her hair and his hands dropped over to her exposed skin again. Her flesh warm and inviting. Her skin so soft as if he had dipped his hands into a sea of honey.

His bold slave kept shouting at him. He smirked at her audacity. She was basically ordering him to let her go and to not touch her. A slave ordering an Original vampire. Her own master. Well that was new.

His hands traveled on her waist and he stroke her sides slowly. It was meant to be a soothing motion that only aggravated the blonde more.

He was laughing at how uncomfortable she seemed to be when he touched her and yet a part of him felt saddened. Not that he cares about how a slave felt but never before a woman seemed so uncomfortable with him.

All his slaves so far craved for his attention. They implored for his touch. And they would do anything to gain his favor and a night to his bed.

All except this one that was shouting and kicking and screaming.

He straddled her and his weight held her body immobilized underneath him. She was trying to free herself from him in vain. Angry words left her mouth and her whole body was racked with tremors as his mouth touched her neck right above the collar. His hand wrapped around some of her hair holding her head in place as his lips sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck. His fangs elongated and gently teased the flesh there without breaking any skin.

As his tongue found its way to her earlobe his hand started massaging her breasts.

His fingers started playing with her nipples. Gently pinching them and twisting them carefully. He was trying so hard to control himself. His vampire strength could be overwhelming for a human and he realized that he didn't want to hurt his little rebellious odalisque. He also didn't want to mar her skin. Not more than necessary anyway.

His fingers continued playing with her breasts and he soon felt her nipples hardening under his touch. He sucked the skin of her ear harder and what he didn't expect was to hear his slave leaving a surprised moan.

He looked up at her surprised. The girl was flushed and she seemed as much surprised as he was. She was trembling underneath him and his fingers gently squeezed her round bosom only to see her biting her lips in what seemed adorable shame.

Without taking his eyes of her face he bent down and took one nipple into his mouth. He felt her slightly curving her back as he tugged the hard nub with his teeth and he felt his cock hardening at her reaction. She was not protesting now but it was clear that she felt uncomfortable. Her cheeks were crimson red.

He praised the Nine Gods for his luck. This creature was a contradiction. So proud and yet so responsive.

He continued his ministrations for what seemed like endless time and he enjoyed the moans that kept unwillingly spilling from his slave's mouth. He could smell her blooming arousal and that drove him crazy.

Most of all he wanted to see her eyes. He wanted to see her building desire there. He wanted to see the confusion and the anger. The pride and the submission as she would give in to him.

His hands reached for the blindfold and he slowly unwrapped it from her head.

Darkness gave away to light as the girl blinked several times as her eyesight was restored.

Klaus watched in awe as the greenest of colors stared him back. A color that seemed to change between the green of the emeralds to the blue of the oceans.

But what made him stop and stare was the intensity of the girl's gaze. Time stilled.

He didn't see desire, lust or hunger in her eyes. He didn't see fear or the willingness to surrender. She was not cowering in fear. The sight of him and his savage ways for the first time were not provoking terror. He hadn't seen anyone watching him like this ever before.

She was trapped underneath him, bound and helpless and yet her eyes spoke of freedom. They spoke of pride, anger and strength.

They spoke of unspeakable beauty.

This is what she was. Beauty. One that belonged to him and yet seemed to be out of reach. A beauty that he had to conquer. And conquer her he would.


	2. Oath of Enmity

_**Alternative universe. Includes science fiction.**_

**Warnings:** Abuse, Slavery, Non Con, Bondage

* * *

**Chapter two:** Oath of Enmity

**_One Month Ago_**

_**Lucem. **_

_**Arcadia's first and largest city or else known as Arcadia's Metropolis.**_

_Caroline entered the control room inside the citadel. She saw her father sitting over the consoles and panels that controlled Lucem's shields of defense. He was looking over the crystal gates of the ceiling to the stars and beyond._

_Right now the sky was illuminated by their orange sun. Therefore the vampires had retreated for the day. They were always attacking at night since their sun was their poison. Each night lights from the explosions over the city's impenetrable dome were changing the colors of night into hues of day. Once the sun would set the noise from the bombings and the hostile spacecrafts were creating a sense of terror every night. No one could breathe at those times much more less sleep. _

_The cities troops were always on guard. Always roaming the ether and the streets. Their soldiers on arms._

_Her father's gaze right now was one of solitude and despair. He was trying to save the first city of Arcadia for a month now. He had concentrated all their forces back into the safety of Arcadia's Metropolis and was successfully defending the city from each and every attack of the Vampire Military. Lucem was still holding. It was a valiant effort but it seemed as if they were just buying time._

_The planetary shields had collapsed a month ago and the fleet of the Empire had entered their atmosphere. After that they had attacked without mercy._

_The Empire had the whole planet under siege for the last month. Three out of the five cities of Arcadia had already fallen. The fourth was considering to surrender. News of distress from thousands of people was reaching their city but there was nothing that could be done. Their losses already counted millions. _

_Her parents, the first royal family of Arcadia refused to surrender Lucem to the enemy. They would either last or they would fall._

_But Caroline was not blind. She could see that they had shut themselves into their city but without any help from their allies they wouldn't hold for long. Their resources would run out eventually and each Vampire attack was becoming stronger than the one before. How long could the dome remain intact? The domes of Ignis, Lucerna and Candela had fallen and with them also the cities. Candor had already signaled them that their dome would not last for much longer; it was a matter of days._

_It was true that Lucem's dome was considered unbridgeable but they never had to fend off an attack like this one before. The commander of the Vampire Army was showing no mercy, no respite. The Empire's strength was legendary and their weapons were targeting their defenses unrelentingly. Their fleet scouring the skies. Their bombs dropping like rain from the clouds. _

_Lucem's dome was still standing. But for how long?_

_Caroline looked at the sky feeling her heart clenching in fear._

_As she approached her father he turned and looked at her with a gaze she had never seen before in him. King William was always a strong man. But now she could see defeat in his eyes._

"_Come forth child," the King asked her with a serious tone. He locked the panels and he then led them through many corridors and stairs to the throne room. _

_Her father took her hand and got her to the thrones. Over the red cushions of his throne laid a dagger._

_Caroline narrowed her eyes as her father took the dagger out of its golden sheath. The blade shined under the sunlight that was filling the room. It looked as if the dagger was bathed in fire._

"_Take it Caroline," he said and she yielded the dagger in her hand._

_It was heavy. The golden handle encrusted with Arcadian gems. Her eyes locked on the blade as she could see the reflection of her eyes on it._

"_It belonged to our ancestors," her father said, "you would have received it along with the crown jewels once you would be crowned Queen as I did when I received the Kingdom" he told her with a sigh._

"_Father I don't understand, I-"_

"_Forgive me Caroline," her father asked her with a pleading gaze and she just looked at him confused._

"_I am sorry for failing to protect you and our people," he whispered and her eyes filled with tears._

_She had never seen her father like this. Never._

"_Arcadia is going to fall, it is inevitable," he told her with a detached tone._

"_But our allies, surely they-"_

"_No one is coming Caroline, no one dares oppose the Empire, we are on our own," he said._

"_We can still fight!" she tried to encourage him. _

"_And against all hope we will, until our last breath," he told her as he straightened his back._

"_There is always hope," she said with conviction and her father smiled at her._

"_Not always sweet child," he said and Caroline's tears fell from her eyes. Her people, her family, her whole planet. Everyone and everything she had ever known and loved would perish._

_Her father took her face in his palms and pointed to the dagger she was holding on her hands._

"_When the time comes I want you to use it," he told her desperately._

"_What can a dagger do against their kind?" she asked him with sorrow and barely refrained anger._

"_Not on them Caroline, when the dome falls I want you to used it on yourself before it is too late," he said as he pressed his hands on her face harder._

_Her eyes widened._

"_Daddy…"_

"_Taking your own life will be far more merciful that what will happen to you if you fall into the hands of a vampire!"_

_Her whole body shook and her father grasped her shoulders._

"_Promise me Caroline!" he urged her with pain lacing his voice._

_She looked at the blade she was holding. She didn't want to die. _

"_Caroline! Swear you will do this!" her father implored her._

_She trembled and looked at him. He was right. She was an Arcadian. She was Lucem's child. It would be better to die on her own terms than to die in the hands of a vampire. Or even worse…to have to live in the hands of a vampire as a slave!_

"_I swear," she barely whispered as her father hugged her._

_She didn't know it back then but this would be the first promise to her father she would ever break. In the moment that mattered the most her will to live would prove to be stronger than her despair and her need to die. She would fail to take her own life and that would be her most fatal mistake. The greatest mistake of her life. _

_One that she would forever regret._

* * *

**_Present day._**

_**Nequitia. Capital of Noctis.**_

She felt sick. Memories mixed together as disgust consumed her whole.

Her hands ached. She had been tied to this bed for so many hours. The cord that bound her to the bed had dug into the skin of her wrists. She had tried so hard to get out of those restrains that she had injured herself in the process. The worst thing was not that she had hurt herself but that she was unable to get free.

They had taken her from her home, forced her into chains. They talked to her in words she couldn't understand and took her freedom away. They had starved her, abused her, drugged her around. They had stripped her and dressed her into these flimsy things that had created a deep shame into her soul, one that she could not shed away. They had forced a collar on her neck. They had doomed her.

She believed that after the fall of Arcadia she had learned what sorrow was but now she understood that sorrow could multiply. Could change colors and could become degradation and a more deep and unforgiving emotion. Sorrow could choke you and leave you bare.

And her sorrow was a blinding pain. She cursed herself for not using the dagger her father gave her. She cursed herself for her cowardice. If only she could turn back time. She wouldn't hesitate. She would bury the blade deep into her chest. But now she couldn't. Now she was covered in slave's clothes ready to be given to a monster as a token of their kind's victory.

_And then the monster came. _

He approached her and she felt the mattress she was on sink as he sat next to her.

Something touched her naked skin. First it was something soft that tickled and went from her neck down to her feet and terrified her; and then a soft warm touch followed and along with it a panic she had never felt before. It was as if thousands of spiders crawled over her skin.

She felt so exposed. _So vulnerable_. And even though darkness surrounded her she could feel the heat from a gaze travelling all over her body. It was like a sixth sense. She had never felt something similar to this. It was stripping her bare without an actual touch. But the touch was also there.

They had covered her eyes so she couldn't see but… she could feel.

And she felt a man's hands roaming all over her body. Exploring, touching, stripping.

She asked, commanded, pleaded for him to stop touching her but no matter what she would say his hands wouldn't stop. She tried to stay in control, to keep her pride, to not show fear but she felt sick. She wanted to throw up. She wanted him to _stop._

She choked, she gasped, she struggled. But long fingers kept touching. His hands exposed her breasts and played with them. They travelled on her belly and her waist. It was a vile touch and a horrifying feeling.

He spoke of words she couldn't understand in a tongue unknown. Her Arcadian language could not get through to him and even if he could understand what she was saying she doubted that he would stop. She couldn't see and that made everything so much worse but his despicable caresses, his appalling touch, the horrid way he was holding her had something extremely possessive.

Something that made her to want to cry from terror. Horror was now marking her. He was going to rape her. He was going to take what he wanted. They had taken her home, her planet; they had killed those that she loved and now they would destroy her completely. They would leave her with nothing. They would taint everything she had left.

She held her tears. She didn't want to give to any vampire the satisfaction of seeing her cry but she kept trying to get out of his hands. She squirmed and thrashed. But that damn cord around her hands and his hands kept her in captivity.

She felt his hands playing with her nipples and she could feel her body involuntarily responding. It was so humiliating. Something so vulgar and shocking that left her completely miserable. She couldn't understand how this was happening. She felt her breasts swelling up and her nipples hardening. She felt disgusted with her own body and then his lips touched her own.

She felt an electric current pass through her. A vibration that expanded from the tingling sensation of her lips to her whole body down to her ringed toes.

He said some words while his lips touched hers and she felt cold sweat covering her whole. She couldn't understand what he was saying but his tone insinuated things she didn't want to even think about.

The man that she couldn't see kissed her then. His stubble was irritating her skin. At first he was gentle and her surprise was so intense that she didn't react. His lips had connected with hers so very slowly and he was so soft. It was almost a comforting sensation. But then he deepened the kiss and he demanded her to join him and all she could think was that she had to free her mouth from his. She tried in vain but he kept kissing her.

So she did the only thing she could. She bit down. _Hard._ She felt his body on hers vibrating with laughter but he didn't relent. His tongue kept exploring her mouth as his lips moved over hers. She could barely breathe. She tried to bite him again but her movements caused the kiss to become more intense. More breathtaking. She felt a metallic taste in her mouth. She could taste blood. _His blood_. And that made her sick. It was revolting.

_Gods why wouldn't he stop?_

And then he removed his mouth from hers and she tried to catch her breath.

He said more words she couldn't understand and she struggled so much harder. She could feel her bare breasts moving along with her erratic movements and that increased her shame so much more. The binds in her hands dug even harder in her hands and she could feel them cutting her circulation as they were tearing her skin but she didn't care. She screamed and yelled and tried to move away from him.

But she managed nothing.

He then abruptly pinned her on the bed with a bruising force and he forced another kiss on her lips. This time he was not gentle or passionate. This time it was a punishing kiss. This time her whole soul ached with pain. This time he just took what he wanted without giving anything in return. A kiss with teeth and tongue that hurt her mouth. She could not breathe. He was suffocating her. He was kissing her with such force that she thought that her jaw was going to break. He then bit her bottom lip hard and she screamed into his mouth.

She felt something wet dripping on her lip and then she felt his tongue lapping the edge of her lips and she heard him moaning in pleasure.

Her blood. He was tasting her blood.

She felt like she was going to die. _She wanted to die._

Her father's words echoed in her mind.

"_Taking your own life will be far more merciful that what will happen to you if you fall into the hands of a vampire!"_

Gods he was so right!

She screamed and fought harder then until she tired herself.

The man's hands touched her neck and then his fingers feathered over her lips and she tried to bite them but his large palm wrapped around her neck in an almost chocking grip.

It was a warning and she instinctively stopped moving. She yelled for him to stop but her body seemed to have paralyzed.

Then she felt his hands touching her hair almost reverently. She heard him taking deep breathes as if he was smelling them.

That was enough to make her struggle again and his hand wrapped around her hair and he pushed her head back so hard that for a moment she thought that he would snap her neck. She felt him sucking the skin of her neck with his lips. The skin around that damn collar they had forced on her that is. He was leaving traces of wet kisses and bruises all over.

He took his time but then his hands travelled on her body again. No matter how hard she tried she could not make those hands leave her body. She felt as if she was an object. No one had done this to her before. No one had treated her like this. She felt so dirty. So used.

She felt him straddling her and her blood froze as his weight pinned her down.

And then fear enveloped her whole. She couldn't see but she felt the sharpest inhuman teeth travelling on the flesh of her neck and her stomach turned.

_Fangs._

He was going to bite her. She almost broke right there. She almost started crying. The idea of a vampire sucking her blood was the worst thing she could ever imagine. She felt as if she was going to faint but his teeth didn't break her skin. He didn't bite her and she almost felt a strange relief until his hands started travelling all over her body again.

He started massaging her breasts. As if her whole body was made out of clay. He touched her as if his was trying to reshape her skin. To give to her breasts the form he wanted. The more his fingers played with her breasts the more his mouth sucked the sensitive skin of her ear.

She tried to move. His touch was warming her body. She had never felt something like that before. It was weird. Uncomfortable and yet somehow her body didn't agree completely.

His warm breath was tickling her neck and as his lips sucked on her earlobe and his fingertips kept sending waves of unexplained heat on her breasts she felt her body coming alive. She couldn't understand what was happening. Her mind was screaming to her body to stop but her body seemed to have a will of its own. When his caresses became bolder and a little more electrifying she heard a moan.

It was a deep throaty moan that didn't belong to him. It was hers!

It had left her mouth and she gasped in surprise and horror. What was happening to her? What had he done to her? How could she be enjoying this?

He was violating her and her body was responding! She felt her face and body flushing with heat.

He had stopped then. He stopped moving all together and she almost felt disappointed. All that could be heard into the silence now was their breaths.

She trembled underneath him and then he gently palmed her breast and she felt him squeezing it. She bit her lip because she could tell that she was about to moan again. Her whole body was vibrating. Thrumming with life. She wanted to cry. She wanted to die. She was tied up and blindfolded and a stranger – her worst enemy– was touching her and her body was reacting to his touch as if it was welcoming it. She felt his hot mouth closing around her nipple and she left a gasp of embarrassment. No one had ever touched her like that before. His teeth softly played with her nipple and tugged it and she felt her own body curving towards his mouth.

She had never felt so hot and uncomfortable ever before. And then his hands kept stroking. He kept touching and kissing her upper body. His fingers folding her breasts, his mouth peppering her chest with kisses. Holding her in a tight embrace as his ministration turned her body into a withering mass.

His tongue and lips alternating with his fingers and his hot breath. She couldn't tell for how long he kept doing this. She could tell that he was enjoying this and all she knew was that she felt her belly tightening and a warm feeling starting to develop between her legs. It was like she was melting on the sheets. Shameful moans that she couldn't take back were escaping her mouth.

The more he touched her the more dirty she felt and then the more he kept touching her the more responsive her body was getting.

Then his hands suddenly removed the silk that was wrapped around her eyes.

Her eyelids fluttered for some moments and flashes of light entered her vision while her orbs after having been deprived of the light for so long tried to adjust. The darkness dissipated and before her there was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

His heated eyes were burning her. The bluest blue she had ever seen. The most intense, hungry gaze any man have ever cast her way. His eyes were a possession she had never felt before. Powerful gaze, strong, unbent, unyielding. Hot. _So beautiful._

She was in awe. _'How could a man with such angelic features be a monster?'_ she though. _'How could he be a vampire?'_

"_A vampire…he is a vampire…he is a monster…._

_Like those that killed and destroyed and turned her blood into a battlefield. Like those that killed everyone._

_They brought death…monsters…vampires…."_

More images passed through her eyes. She remembered the things she could never forget. She saw the death of her own people. The screams, the blood, the fire. She saw the crystal dome collapsing over the city and killing thousands. She heard the cries and felt the pain. She saw the destruction his kind brought. She saw her people been dragged around and killed on the spot. Her people turned into slaves. She saw the bodies of the young and of the old. She saw the corpses of Arcadia's children. She heard the wails of grief. The cries of pain. The despair.

She saw the body of the father, broken and torn lying lifeless. Her soldiers tortured and killed. Severed body parts and blood. So much blood.

And her body turned from fire to ice. It turned rigid and she felt disgusted beyond what words could describe. All the pleasure she had involuntarily felt turned into loathing and revulsion. For the vampire that dared touch her like that and_…for her_. For her betrayal to her people. She would never give in to her enemy. She would never give him what he wanted willingly. She would first force her own heart to stop beating before she would allow herself to give in to him. To him. Or to any of them.

Waves of nausea and hate consumed her whole. She couldn't move. Her hands were tied up and his body was trapping her but if eyes could kill then he would be dying right now because all she could feel was hate. She had never felt anything like that before.

She always believed in love and in light and now all she felt for the man that was looking down at her was the most venomous hatred.

She could feel his lust and his gaze of appraisal but she would be forever damned if she would ever feel anything than resentment for him.

She was in his world. She was his slave and she could tell that by the end of this night he would claim her body and blood but as she looked at him she took a deep breath.

She didn't take her life with the dagger her father gave her and that was the gravest mistake she could have ever made. Now she would make sure that her enemies would forever regret that mistake too. Now she would have to live so she would honor the dead and the fallen.

Another oath was sworn at that very moment.

The oath she was taking right now.

She swore to the memory of her father and to all the fallen of Arcadia that her pride and her soul was hers to keep and that somehow, someday, she would avenge them. She would take her revenge even if it was the last thing she would do.

Even if she was just a slave against an Empire.

Even if she had to die a thousand times trying she would somehow revenge her people and hold the dead hearts of the vampires that destroyed her world in her hands. _And that was an oath she would never break._


End file.
